helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuta Erina
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta, Eri-chan, Namata |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Fukuoka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011–present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Oha Girl Maple, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = HelloProject.com}} Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of Morning Musume and a member of units Harvest and HI-FIN. Biography ]] Early Life Ikuta Erina was born on July 7, 1997 in Fukuoka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother, as well as a cousin named Takigawa Aya. At a young age, Ikuta expressed her desire to become an idol. Prior to auditioning for Morning Musume she was a model under "Elegant Promotion" for a short period of time. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. She joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-02."つんく♂モー娘新メンバーに心強さ「日に日に顔が勇ましく」" (in Japanese). Searchina. 2011-01-04. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On June 12th, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" which was later released on July 2nd. In August 2011, it was announced that she replaced Ogawa Saki from S/mileage on the children's morning program Oha Suta as an Oha Girl Maple.Ikuta Erina's profile on the Oha Suta website. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, Ikuta, along with the other Oha Girl Maple members graduated from Oha Suta.Oha Girl Maple's Graduation Page. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play, titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 4, Ikuta annonced on her Ustream show that she will change her official member color from Purple to Yellow-Green in the fall."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Ikuta was featured in a special gravure mook titled “Graduation ~Chuugaku Sotsugyou~”. The mook had various photos and interviews about going from middle school to high school, it was released on February 27. On March 2, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ishida Ayumi. On May 22, it was announced that Ikuta will host another Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai, entitled "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~". It takes place on July 7, Ikuta's 16th birthday, with Iikubo Haruna and Oda Sakura as guests."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★「新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～」開催決定！！" (in Japanese). M-line Official Fanclub Web site. 2013. Ikuta had a birthday event titled Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ with guest Iikubo Haruna and Oda Sakura. Personal Life Education On March 20, 2013, Ikuta graduated from middle school. She is currently attending her second year of high school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん)"新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official GREE Blog. 2011.01.04., KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan, Namata. *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 159cmIkuta Erina's profile at Hello! Pro @ Memo *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Purple '(2011-2012)"モーニング娘。の背中". Takahashi Ai's Official Blog. 2011.04.25. **'Yellow-Green' (2012-Present) *'Former Oha Girl Maple Color:' **'Orange' (2011) *'Audition Song:' Little♡Princess☆Pri! *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **Harvest (2012-) **HI-FIN (2013-) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf *'Favorite Foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Favorite Drink: Strawberry juice *'''Least Favorite Food: Vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: '"Determination is key!!" *'Favorite Word:' Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite English Phrase:' "No thank you" *'Favorite Manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills: '''Can "sleep anywhere", being fast at texting and typing on her cellphone, being good at doing handsprings. *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Things that she want to do in her life:' Grow her hair long, go to the Vatican city, sing a solo song *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi, Kono Ai wo Kasanete, Shouganai Yume Oibito *'Other Favorite Song:' Entenka, "CLASSIC" by Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" by T-Pistonz+KMC *'Looks up to: ' Niigaki Risa, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna. Discography :''See Also: Ikuta Erina Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2011.08.13 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.06.27 Ikuta Erina ga 5 Gousha ni Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka (Fanclub DVD) *2012.12.25 Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" (Fanclub DVD) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2011.10.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Eripon version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Eripon version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Eripon version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines Cover girl *2013.07.18 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.442 *2013.11.21 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.459 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 (with Kikkawa Yuu feature, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan magazine Vol.9 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Oda Sakura) *2014.04.16 Anikan R Yanyan!! Vol. 16 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Ono no Komachi) *2012.06.06-12 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) (as Tamayo) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Nakano Riko) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Rankings *She was voted 8th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html Trivia *She wants to be the "Number 1 Idol". *She is learning English. *She goes to karaoke to reduce stress. *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon"."モーニング娘。9期メンバーが始動!". The Bijo Gaku. 2011. Reference Image. *She said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "no eyeshadow!". *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She was #244 for the ninth generation audition. *She is known to be a KY (Kuuki Yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere, clueless of the situation". *Her and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *Her and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon", as well the pairing name for Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna. *Her and Ishida Ayumi's pairing name is "Suberi Combi" which translates to "Bomber Squad". It comes from the word "Suberi-Gei" which is a kind of comedy with failing jokes. They both have bad jokes, so they were given this pairing name. *She was the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *On the day of her middle school graduation ceremony, Ikuta dyed her hair brown. She is the second ninth generation member to dye their hair, with the first one being Fukumura Mizuki. *She is one of only three current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni. *She is known for being a big fan of Niigaki Risa and she is currently into collecting Niigaki Risa goods. *When she first joined the Hello! Project, Ikuta said that Maeda Yuuka was her favorite Hello! Project member. *Tsunku called her the "grim reaper" because all of the members she becomes fans of (namely Maeda Yuuka and Niigaki Risa) end up graduating. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa, because she admirers her very much. *She was once asking for a "support Ikuta until she`s the center"-party. Fukumura Mizuki then said "this party will take forever". *She is a fan of AKB48 and was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for them. *HKT48 member Sashihara Rino has confessed her love for Ikuta. *She was friends with HKT48 member Motomura Aoi from before they became idols. *She has said that she would like to try flamenco dancing.J-Melo. 2013-11-03 Episode. *She and her fellow member Ishida Ayumi are only current Morning Musume members both to be the members of the same units Harvest and HI-FIN of SATOYAMA and SATOUMI movements respectively. *She said she'd like to try dying her hair blonde. See also *Ikuta Erina Gallery *Ikuta Erina Discography Featured in *Ikuta Erina Concerts & Event Appearances *Ikuta Erina Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *Ikuta Erina Wakuteka Take a chance Profile Ikuta Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Ikuta Erina Blog Translations es:Ikuta Erinait:Ikuta Erinacs:Ikuta Erina Category:Ikuta Erina Category:Ikuta Erina DVDs Category:1997 births Category:July Births Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation DVDs in Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Oha Star Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Harvest Category:HI-FIN Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Oha Suta